User blog:AluminiumGod997/8.0
Here are some opinions about the 8.0 update. Chapter M Stardust Sphere Chart: 7/10 Difficulty (according to my experience, you know): 9 Song: 7/10 Estimated ranking (song-wise): 90/180 Comments: Meh. The Ricochet Chart: 9/10 Difficulty: 10 Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 55/180 Comments: A well made song. Sta has improved a lot. A LOT. The Long Years Chart: 7/10 Difficulty: 9 Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 60/180 Comments: See above. The Sacred Story Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 9 Song: 9/10 Estimated ranking: 30/180 Comments: Cranky amazes me, as Rabpit does. The medley itself gives me a movie and "ballade" feeling. Although the "story" disappoints me, as it is about the Olympians, not the couple, this is still the best song in Chapter M. Area184 Platinum Mix Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 11 Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 68/180 Comments: This isn't bad, but I prefer the original one. Gardenia Chart: 5/10 Difficulty: Congratulations. It has beaten ZBKG as the easiest level 9. This is a level 7, I'll say (or 6.5, but is it necessary?) Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 65/180 Comments: Seriously. I don't see anything negative about this song music-wise. Yamajet has improved a lot like Sta. This is nice and relaxing, well, at least way better than the original Logical Steps and Hard Landing. Sweetness Overload!!! Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 11 (Slightly easier than CN0) Song: 7/10 Estimated ranking: 100/180 Comments: The song doesn't appeal to me but at least it has remixed the songs decently. Les Parfums de Celebrez Chart: 7/10 Difficulty: 8 Song: 6/10 Estimated ranking: 130/180 Comments: Disappointed about Naotyu, one of my favourite composers. The whole song is ruined by those cheeky monkey sounds. Why not listen to the original one? Afterglow Chart: 7/10 Difficulty: 8 Song: 5/10 Estimated ranking: 155/180 Comments: NOOOOO KILLERBLOOD'S SONGS ARE SO BEAUTIFUL HOW THE HECK CAN YOU MAKE THIS **** OUT OF THEM?? GENESYS Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 9 (It's like an easy version of The Red Coronation) Song: 4/10 Estimated ranking: 165/180 Comments: I have enough of KIVA. I hate dubsteps. I hate Bloody Purity. I hate Qualia. That's it. (Not-so-relevant note: I love the cover art though.) STORIA Chart: 9/10 Difficulty: 10 (I can't use my thumbs in the triple killer like how I did in AXION anymore...) Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 50/180 Comments: This remix is nice, but the transitions between songs have yet to improve. The Sacred Story is a good example. Alive: The Beginning Chart: 11/10 (I swear, this is the most fun song I've every played) Difficulty: 7 (The whole chart itself is a killer, but this killer isn't too difficult.) Song: 9/10 Estimated ranking: 35/180 Comments: Results screen? Finally. Best Eyemedia song. 'Chapter T ' Before I say anything, I would like to express my admiration towards VGO. None of the songs in this chapter suck. Penglai Movement Chart: 7/10 Difficulty: 7 (The only hard thing is the slide) Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 53/180 Comments: The scene of geographic movements has been portrayed well. It sounds very ancient and cultural. Aborginal Chart: 7/10 Difficulty: 7 Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 58/180 Comments: I dunno why, but this sounds very similar to Penglai Movement. Dutch Formosa Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 8 (Another easy level 9. It's like a downgrade of Halloween Party) Song: 8.5/10 Estimated ranking: 45/180 Comments: Unlike the previous two songs, this sounds very Europish. An image of marching soldiers is portrayed. Empire of Japan Chart: 5/10 Difficulty: Solid 5 Song: 8.5/10 Estimated ranking: 40/180 Comments: People who judge songs by their charts ought of back off. The singing is simply beautiful. Money & Money Chart: 9/10 (The irregular placed notes are what make this fun.) Difficulty: 7 Song: 9/10 Estimated ranking: 33/180 Comments: Jazz + Traditional Chinese melody = Lovely Phubbing Chart: 6/10 (I hate the Halcyon killer) Difficulty: 8.5 Song: 7.5/10 Estimated ranking: 85/180 Comments: This is already the worst song in Chapter T. Yet it's relaxing and modern. Protest Chart: 8/10 Difficulty: 9 Song: 9.5/10 Estimated ranking: 20/180 Comments: The music fits the cover art well. The fury of people and the chaos are well illustrated. The climax is epic and the build-up is beautiful. Well done, VGO. Catastrophe Chart: 9.5/10 (WE GOTTA SPAM SPAM SPAM) Difficulty: 8 Song: 9/10 Estimated ranking: 25/180 Comments: Another epic and emotional song but with a more tragic background. Rebirth Chart: Ugh/10 (What is this) Difficulty: 8 (Entrance Easy is a piece of cake.) Song: 8/10 Estimated ranking: 48/180 Comments: Soothing. The whole Chapter T is like a cycle, and I start to hear some cultural stuff again. A New Home Chart: 8/10 (Feels like an upgrade of Orien's Easy, which is fun.) Difficulty: 7 (Phubbing and Catastrophe caused it.) Song: 7.5/10 Estimated ranking: 80/180 Comments: This song is pleasing, but not as good as the others. Still, one big thing that disappoints me is the level of the songs. Another thing is the fact that no charts are chaged. Songs like The Riddle Story or Brionac still have off-sync charts. Category:Blog posts